


Архив фиков по Хеталии

by madnessfk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Russian, Русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>архив всех фиков по APH за 2009-2011 года</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Grenzwert, Россия/Германия, PG-13, ангст

Хватит.  
Уже все, предел.  
Предел – это он понял, лежа в грязи, когда песок вперемешку с соленой кровью скрипел на зубах, когда сверху каким-то невообразимым потоком текла вода, как будто надеялась смыть с него все грехи. Понял, когда боль стала настолько сильной, что он уже просто её не чувствовал, просто решил, что их него выжали всю кровь – вот она, кстати, стекает в мутную грязь -, что его кости перемололи в мясорубке…Понял, когда среди всей этой непроглядной, как темно – бардовое небо с черными тучами, невыносимой боли снаружи, он почувствовал еще более невыносимую боль, но уже оттуда, изнутри. И они просто уже не могла поместиться нам, и выливалась наружу вместе с кровью, через свастику на спине, вырезанную раскаленным лезвием.  
И его бросало то в жар ада, то в холод на краях айсбергов Антарктиды, и все это под разноцветным ало - серо – сизо – зелено - лиловым небом. И кровь, темно бардовая, даже почти черная, заливала в легкие, и из горла доносились какие – то непонятные невменяемые хлюпающие звуки. И в глазах силуэты, бесцветные, перепутанные, светлое окрасилось в черный, а темное в белый. И лишь реки крови на этом лишенном красок полотне отпечатывались ярко – красными световыми пятнами, прожигая глаза и оставляя клеймо где- то в лабиринтах разума.  
Хватит.  
Уже все, предел.  
Сквозь громовые звуки разорвавшихся гранат, ритмичной и беспощадной пулеметной дроби, обезумевшей от страха сирены. Где-то сквозь эти неясные слившиеся в один сплошной сумасшедший поток, он слышит, как впервые в жизни тихонько плачет Феличиано, от страха, от боли и непонимания, почему вдруг ребята, такие родные, с которыми он не один век делил земной шар, вдруг спускают на него пуль – собак из перемазанного в крови пистолета. Он слышит, как в невнятном бреду Кику бормочет молитву своему Богу, глядя уже не видящими, обожженными радиацией глазами в бесконечно безумное небо. Он слышит, как сжав зубы, как глотая собственную кровь, только бы не закричать от пронзившей каждый атом боли, к исписанной кровью стене прислонился Гилберт, все еще сжимающий в одной руке уже давно разрядившийся пулемет, а второй прикрывающий рану в груди, через которую, казалось, вот-вот вывалиться алое сердце.  
Хватит.  
Уже все, предел.  
Пестреющие на фоне кровавого неба разномастные флаги, обожженные и истоптанные в грязи, но гордо поднятые над головой. И лишь один из них – пропитан кровью, пропитан так, что трех полос на нем уже не различишь. Белая, синяя, красная – сейчас все три окрасились в бардовый цвет, и капли падают с ткани и медленно разбиваются о землю. Фиалковые глаза и бардовое небо - слишком резкий контраст, но сейчас они безумны, сейчас в них вся боль, что он причинил России, и вся она – беспощадная, жестокая, ненавистная и всепоглощающая, все она предназначена только для него.  
Хватит.  
Уже все, предел.  
У Брагинского слишком холодные руки, такие, что душа мгновенно покрывается инеем. Воздух нагрет до предела, стекла лопаются от напряжения, и металл медленно стекает на землю, погребая под собой трупы, а вокруг него мертвое поле, и каждый, кто в него попадет, навсегда замерзнет в этих льдах. И глаза у него такие же, холодные и безумные. И губы, сложившиеся в ухмылку ненависти – что ж, по крайней мере, не обыкновенная пластмассовая улыбочка – тихо нашептывают что-то невнятное, касаясь ледяным дыханием его щеки.  
\- Брагинский, а ты уже собрал слово «вечность»? – последний, почти предсмертный бред, и все. И ничего, и пустота. И тишина, пугающая и бескрайняя, заполонила все. И только слышно, как скрипит в трясущихся руках ручка, записывая акт о капитуляции.


	2. Chapter 2

Je t'aime, I hate you, Франция/Англия, PG, флафф

Артур – это такое по жизни наглое, помешанное на собственном достоинстве эгоистичное существо. Был бы он чуть скромнее и чуть менее разговорчивым, у него было бы гораздо меньше проблем. А если бы и были, то будь он хотя бы чуть более терпимым к окружающим, они бы решались гораздо и гораздо легче. Но, увы и ах – добрый и отзывчивый мистер Артур – это из рода фантастики. Хотя, говоря об Англии, уместнее было бы сказать – из рода сказок и легенд о принцах на белых лошадях, принцессах в колпаках и прочих драконах. А еще он мог бы быть чуть более благоразумным. Но вместо этого Артур предпочитал оставаться все тем же, каким был и сто, и двести и много-много лет назад.  
За это время у Артура вошло в привычку две вещи – полуденный чай и ругань с Францией. «Главное – не совмещать эти события. А то от голоса этой винной морды у меня чай свернется», - решил Артур и поступил в соответствии со своим решением.  
Министр финансов долго дивился, куда же уходит столько денег. Он, к счастью Артура, никогда не узнает, что все это уходит на звонки во Францию - два, а то и три часа отборной ругани с фееричным поливанием друг друга грязью – это был один из важнейших пунктов в распорядке для Артура. Стресс снимал, так сказать.  
Но. Когда Англия и Франция пересекались «в реале» (это так выразился не в меру продвинутый Альфред), начиналось шоу. Шоу включало в себя и обогащение словарного запаса наблюдателей новыми ругательствами на английском и французском языках, изобретенных, видимо, специально для такого случая, и воспоминания о различных исторических событиях, переданных от первого лица, и грустнейшую драму, а под конец треш в виде перестрелки различными попавшимися под руку предметами. В общем, интереснейшее зрелище.

\- Скотина ты, - заметил Англия, подперев кулаком голову. На щеке запекалась кровь – Франциск был сегодня меток, как никогда. Артур глубоко выдохнул и подумал, что рано или поздно им это надоест.  
На столе медленно догорала ароматическая свеча, наполняя комнату густым лавандовым дымом. Под потолком опасно покачивалась разбитая, но так и не упавшая люстра. Вокруг в живописном беспорядке валялись вещи совершенно разного происхождения – Франция в свое время помешался на сборе всяких антиквариатных вещичек и бегал по всем знакомым, собирая всякое ненужное. У некоторых, правда, что-то ненужное приходилось покупать. Россия, не к ночи помянутый, на это резонно заметил, что «чтобы продать что-нибудь ненужное, нужно сначала купить что-нибудь ненужное», чем очень тонко намекнул, что тульский самовар он Франциску не отдаст. Таким образом, на полу по соседству со сколотой наполовину китайской вазой ютился гордый кальян (Турция долго ломался, но не смог устоять перед элитной коллекцией «домашнего видео»).  
\- Спасибо за ценное уточнение, буду знать.  
С торчащими во все стороны прядями, выбившимися из так трепетно укладываемой поутру прически, старательно порванной руками Англии шелковой рубашкой и набухающим фингалом чуть выше брови, Франция выглядел, как жертва домашнего насилия. И чертовски милым.  
И Артур бы это оценил, но подсознание, ужаснувшееся возможности возникновения этой возмутительной мысли, поскорее перехватило её и засунуло в долгий ящик, так, что сознание Англии осталось нетравмированным.  
\- А еще ты умом обиженный бесполезный неудачник. Запиши на всякий случай, а то забудешь, - посоветовал Артур, искренне не подозревавший, какой подвиг только что совершил его мозг.  
В темноте не было видно практически ничего – пламя единственной свечи еле цепляло что-то дальше пяти метров, но Англия на уровне интуиции понял – Франциск, чуть склонив голову на бок, смерил его насмешливым хитрым взглядом и чуть улыбнулся, не злобно, а наоборот, как-то дружелюбно и искренне. За такую улыбочку хотелось взять и приложить его наглой винной мордой об стол, а потом…  
А потом подсознание, этакий кетчер со стажем, допустило ужасную ошибку. То ли усталость дала о себе знать, то ли мысль была слишком внезапна и слишком быстро проскользнула мимо него, но эта ужасная невообразимая не укладывающаяся в мозгу мысль ударила прямо в бедную артурову головушку.  
«Приложить наглой винной мордой об стол, а потом прижать его наглую тушку и не отпускать во веки веков, аминь и так далее» - так звучала та самая мысль в полном её варианте. Проскочила, выскочила из-за поворота и, как машина на трассе, с бешеной скоростью пронеслась мимо. И нет бы Артуру забыть о её существовании, надо было догнать, ещё раз повторить, с ужасом осознать и десять раз сожалеть о содеянном.  
«Что этот чертов французишка подмешал в свою свечку?»- раздраженно думает Англия, когда эта мысль секундной дрожью пробежала по спине. Конечно, он просто не мог допустить того, что…нет, он даже произнести, даже мысленно, не мог.  
Старинные часы пробили полночь.  
Да, это только Артур мог энное количество времени рястись в самолете, только для того, чтобы прилететь во Францию в десять вечера и два часа до хрипоты ругаться с хозяином дома, сопровождая это рукоприкладством и повальным разрушением близлежащих объектов.  
Да, это только Франциск мог в десять часов вечера впустить к себе домой давнего врага, зная, что уже через пять минут его смешают с грязью.  
Эти отношения – они формировались веками, формировались пролитой кровью, тоннами пороха, миллиардами жертв, слезами, ранами, лютой ненавистью, и бешенной необъяснимой потребностью друг в друге.  
\- Сколько раз нужно сказать «я тебя ненавижу», чтобы ты понял? – с наигранным раздражением, за которым скрывалась вековая усталость, спросил Англия, откинувшись на мягкую спинку, - Или мне попробовать сказать её на твоём голубином?  
На словах «на твоём голубином» Франция рефлексивно нахмурился и изобразил на лице высшую степень недовольства. Однако возражать не стал – хотел сначала услышать, как Артур попытается явить ему свои познания.  
\- Je t'aime, - гордо сообщил он. И если бы не повисшая в воздухе тишина, Англии и в голову бы не пришло переспрашивать – правильно?  
Франциск какое-то время неподвижно сидел, а затем хитро улыбнулся, и, легко вставая с кресла, направился к двери.  
\- Я тебя тоже.


	3. Chapter 3

0905, Россия, Германия, PG, ангст

В этот день они все так много улыбались. По-настоящему, без тени иронии.  
В это день они как будто на время снимали с себя свои обязанности, превращались в простых людей, самых обычных, толпами ходящих по улицам, не важно какой страны. Как будто переставали быть врагами, готовыми в любой момент, как стая бродячих собак, перегрызть друг другу глотки. На время – всего на один день – они вели себя так, будто были старыми друзьями – одноклассниками, пришедшими на встречу выпускников спустя десять лет. И Франция с Англией засовывали свои вечные бессмысленные ссоры куда подальше. И Россия с Америкой переставали обмениваться пластмассовыми улыбками, от которых на километр пасет фальшью, и взглядами, полными ненависти и жажды крови.  
В этот день они все так много улыбаются.  
В этот день, 9 мая.  
Как будто бы совесть взыграла, забурлила в душе бурным потоком, впервые за миллионы лет, да и то не там, где нужно. Восемь стран за одним столом, не мало ли места?  
Четверо, не в состоянии скрыть прущую радость, прущий патриотизм, лезшие на лица улыбки, они, потупив глаза, стараются не смотреть в его сторону. Будто чувствуя смятение, чувствуя неловкость…За что? Как будто одноклассники, давным-давно подставившие товарища, а теперь, прерываемые неловкими паузами, пытающиеся «замять» ситуацию.  
Двое смирились. Первый, наверное, был сильнее, чем казался. Он, краснея, отмахивался от неуклюжих не то извинений (не понятно только за что), не то слов поддержки. Второй, наверное, просто до сих пор не мог понять самой причины этих виноватых - непонимающих взглядов.  
Один, глядя на него ледяными фиалковыми глазами, делает вид, что забыл. Делает вид, что не обвиняет, не ненавидит, не хочет добить. Но взгляд опять выдает. Взгляд не человека, слишком он пронизывающий, заставляющий душу покрыться инеем, дыхание оборваться. Глаза демона, которого глупые люди посадили на цепь. И любой, кто когда-либо видел истинную сущность этого взгляда до сих пор – десять, шестьдесят, двести лет спустя просыпается ночью в холодном поту, потому что во сне – они. На самом деле не фиалковые, а красные. Просто замерзшие.  
И еще один опускает глаза, как будто бы это спасет его от вцепившихся в него стеклянных глаз напротив, пытается делать вид, что все в порядке, пытается, вот только старые раны открылись, и невидимые капли темно-бардовой крови стекают на блестящий пол. И в голове бешено, в такт неровным ударам, отдающихся барабанной дробью где-то в висках, бьются отчаянные мысли: лишь бы уйти, убежать, закрыться в комнате с белыми стенами, повесить на окна решетки, и самому повеситься вслед за ними. Лишь бы ослепнуть и не видеть этих тошнотворных улыбок, оглохнуть и не слышать смеха, не слышать радостных криков, вперемешку со взрывами салюта на ясном вечернем небе. Лишь бы сдохнуть поскорее.  
И когда последние разноцветные искорки оседают в воздухе, и утихает эхо победоносных взрывов, народ на площади медленно разбредается кто куда, и огни в окнах медленно гаснут один за другим. У людей пить за победу – это просто способ отпраздновать, а у них это попытка забыть нахлынувшие воспоминания.  
Только вот ему это уже не поможет, слишком ярко отпечатались в голове эти пропитанные кровью года. Не забудет, даже если очень сильно этого захочет. Все что он может – это молча уйти и ждать рассвета в каком-нибудь захудалом баре, где никому не важно кто ты, а потом сесть на самый ранний рейс и улететь подальше отсюда. Улететь, повесить замки на двери, чтобы никто не пролез, и тихонько умереть, запустив себе пулю в лоб.  
Ледяные глаза смотрели в упор из темноты.  
Людвиг спиной это почувствовал, и по ней пробежался холод, как будто в голову смотрело дуло пистолета. Но нет, эти глаза хуже. Пуля выбьет мозг и оставит его растекаться на земле, вперемешку с пылью. А они выжгут душу своим непробиваемым холодом, заставят сознание покрыться льдом и медленно уничтожат, не оставляя за собой ничего, кроме бескрайней ледяной пустыни.  
У человека не может быть таких глаз. Они внушали страх, животный всепоглощающий страх, инстинкт самосохранения непроизвольно бил тревогу. Правда, Людвигу незачем было бояться этого взгляда – он видел нечто гораздо более страшное, то, что сейчас покоится в глубине льдов, и не дай Бог кому-нибудь заставить пробудиться этого зверя.  
Глядя в эти безумно холодные глаза, в голове невольно вспыхивал образ сидящего посреди огромного ледяного зала мальчика из сказки, посиневшего от холода, но не замечающего этого, почерневшими пальцами пытающегося, тщетно пытающегося собрать вечность из льдин.  
Вот только это не сказка, и Герда не придет к нему на помощь, не согреет его закоченевшее сердце, не растопит ледяную корку своими слезами. Да и, по сути, не было никакой Снежной Королевы, это мальчик своими руками затолкал осколок льда в собственное сердце, чтобы не было страшно, когда за тонкими деревянными стенами горят костры, и черное иго медленно уничтожает жизни.  
Когда они наконец расходятся, Людвиг, глядя вслед растворившемуся где-то в серой толпе спешащих домой людей Брагинскому, понимает, что вечность он так и не собрал. Он собрал куда более страшное слово.  
Он собрал одиночество.


	4. Chapter 4

Милый, имя тебе Легион, Франция/Англия, PG-13, ангст

\- Монетку что ли кинуть?  
Голова болит просто нещадно, раскалывается неровными трещинками, как какая-нибудь заумная мозаика. Во рту легкий привкус табака, в мыслях - банальные вопросы в стиле «что вчера было» и «какая срань перебила весь китайский фарфор»? Значение – ноль. Ну, не чтобы совсем ноль, но очень близко.  
Встает, пошатываясь. В зеркале та еще рожа отражается, смотреть противно. Интересно, а субъект, перебивший фарфор и поставивший Франциску фингал под аристократически припухшим глазом – это один и тот же человек? Совмещал ли он эти деяния? И главное – что он предпримет, когда Франц опохмелится и пойдет его искать?  
Конечно, он никуда не пойдет. Не сегодня, не в этом тысячелетии. Мировой пофигизм невольно перекидывается и на него. Ну и где этот чувак, который сейчас подойдет и скажет «тебе это снится»? Глобальное потепление, финансовый кризис, БАК, 2012 год – просто иллюзия воспаленного мозга. Ага, размечтался.  
А у него, может, тут личная драма разыгралась? Что-то вроде: персональный конец света, ядерный взрыв где-то в центре разума и прочая поэтическая бессмысленная ерунда.  
Просто пусто где-то в груди, слева. Как, мать вашу, как?..  
Как сказать, что любовь ушла? Как объяснить словами, когда тебя будто заставили проглотить лезвие, и оно встало поперек горла. Любое слово, и края впиваются в мясо, и кровь медленно заполняет легкие. Как связать слова, когда глухое биение сердца стало настолько громким, что за ним не слышно мыслей? Как вдохнуть, когда легкие наполнены ртутью?  
Франциск правда не знал, и в его языке не нашлось подходящего выражения, не нашлось слов, чтобы сказать «Я больше тебя не люблю». Сил не нашлось.  
Как случилось, что четыреста лет борьбы стерлись в один момент? Как случилось, что огонь, который, казалось, был вечен, потух, будто его задул проходящий мимо сквозняк, и оранжево- красная искорка дотлевает где-то в куче пепла? Как случилось, что любовь ушла?  
Нет, они никогда не признавались друг другу, просто однажды поняли. Артур понял, Франциск понял, вот такой вот негласный договор. Не признавались, потому что и так знали. Знали, что ненависть в глазах – это лишь прикрытие, стоит заглянуть чуть поглубже и увидишь. Знали, что ссоры, скандалы и нелестные выражения – просто внешняя сторона, но прислушаешься и услышишь. Такая вот игра, странная, но искренняя, и ненависть – это лишь бензин, из-за которого пламя любви горит все ярче. Обжигает, но горит.  
Два года – это не срок, особенно для тех, кто жил сотни лет, кто переживал революции и войны, одну за другой. Два года летят днями, и не раз Франциску приходилось смотреть в календарь и обнаруживать, что уже давно не двухтысячный, хотя, казалось, вчера был он. Два года счастья летят еще быстрее – секундами, это Франциск тоже понял, давно еще. Счастливые моменты всегда пролетают слишком быстро, и запоминаются хуже – слишком много боли и страха было, и будто клеймом в памяти выжженные даты навсегда стерли такие далекие минуты счастья.  
Однажды огонь погас. Когда, как, почему – кто знает? Франциск просто пропустил момент, когда грань между «до» и «после» стерлась, и две половины перемешались, как белая и черная краска. Сначала даже не верил. Сам себе, наверное, не верил, только от этого не денешься.  
Осознавать, что Англия, он может еще тот придурок, но его, Франциска, придурок теперь не вызывает никаких чувств – это страшно. Вообще никаких, ни любви, ни ненависти, ни боли. Как будто из сердца вырвали кусок, и теперь на его месте зияет дыра, наполненная пустотой, и сквозняк задувает в эту дыру и поет свою грустную песню. Так не должно быть, и Франциск это знает, но уже ничего не может сделать.  
Знает, что нужно оборвать этот мост над пропастью, который он сам, своими руками строил так долго, но который теперь стал бесполезен. Ему просто больше нечего соединять.  
Знает, что нужно остановиться, нужно сказать «хватит», самому себе сказать.  
Знает, но ничего не может поделать.  
Почему-то принято считать, что слова «я тебя люблю» произнести сложнее всего. Видимо, те, кто это говорят, никогда не пытались признаться в обратном. Они не знают, как это, когда слова стекленеют, впиваются в горло острыми краями, когда легкие замерзают и медленно покрываются изнутри колючим инеем, когда вдохнуть нет сил.  
Когда некий испанец, которому не посчастливилось выполнять функцию психотерапевта, пьяненько хихикнул и посоветовал накатать письмо («на десять страниц», - прибавил он, поднимая лицо из салатницы), Франциск поначалу радостно хлопнул себя по лбу. Кончено, в бурной молодости ему не раз приходилось таким способом отшивать наивных девчушек. Но он ошибся.  
Потому что стоило ему дойти до строчек «Я тебя не», и рука застывала над белой поверхностью, как будто наталкивалась на невидимую преграду. И вот он сидел в оцепенении уже который час, глядя на эту несчастную строчку невидящим взглядом. Сидел, час, два, и из пальцев медленно стекали на бумагу капельки крови, впитывались в бумагу, закрашивали красным ненавистные буквы… наверное, не стоило так сильно сжимать ручку.  
Не получалось. Ну ни в какую. Сказать – больно, не сказать – еще больнее. Мозг на части рвался. Так рвался, что алкоголь уже не воспринимался организмом в качестве антидепрессанта. Наверное, иммунитет выработался.  
Жаль, что нельзя послать всех куда подальше. Не имеет права. «Подумай о людях» - говорили Франциску лет этак триста назад. С этого времени ничегошеньки не изменилось, сегодня ему говорят то же самое. И ведь нечем ответить. Карта, которую нечем побить, как-то так.

А днем спустя Артур получил по почте вырванный с корнем куст желтых акаций и неровно выдранную страничку из книги «Язык цветов».


	5. Chapter 5

Absolvo te, Испания,G,ангст

В последнее время на этих собраниях или, как их ласково кликал Антонио, халявных всемирных фуршетах, обсуждают исключительно два темы – глобальное потепление и финансовый кризис. Другими словами, ничего путного. Особенно учитывая, что так называемое глобальное потепление оказалось самым настоящим глобальным похолоданием. На радость России и на ужас Америки, который тут же заявил, что это, дескать, происки КГБ. Ну а про кризис было сказано столько, что от любого упоминание о нем вызывало тошноту. Словом, для Испании эти встречи были не принудительными рабочими часами, а скорее наоборот возможностью встретиться с друзьями, которая выпадает ему достаточно редко. Что поделаешь, то одно, то другое…  
Наверное, по этому он никогда не относился ко всему этому серьезно. Пожалуй, для него это было нечто вроде игры, в которой Антонио, к своему удовольствию, играл далеко не последнюю роль. Если говорить точнее, то он был примиряющим фактором. Именно он растаскивал Францию и Англию, когда те от словесных перепалок переходили к рукоприкладству. Он примерял Америку и все того же Англию, если они снова начинали болезненный для обоих разговор о революции. Он приводил в чувство Россию с Германией, на что, к слову, пойдет не каждый, начни они перемалывать ненавистные воспоминания о войне.  
Но поражало в Антонио даже не это. Он всегда улыбался, искренне и так по-детски, как, кажется, сейчас никто не улыбается. Всегда, что бы ни случилось, он упорно продолжал улыбаться, будто это было его щитом, его защитой. Будто если он перестанет, то весь его мир рухнет.  
Он всегда улыбался. Всегда.

Костер дотлевал, медленно, искорка за искоркой. Жар от него обжигал кожу, рубаха липла к мокрой от пота спине. Толпа вокруг – неотесанные мужики, женщины, неодобрительно качающие головой, непонимающие ничего детишки – медленно разбредались по домам. Для них представление уже закончилось. Завтра, возможно, кто-то из них будет следующим.  
В воздухе невыносимо пахло паленой плотью, к горлу подступил комок, мешающий воздуху пройти внутрь, казалось, что Антонио вот-вот задохнется. В глазах щипало. От дыма, наверное.  
Тело выглядело просто омерзительно, как и множество других тел, что были сожжены заживо. Черная обуглившаяся до костей кожа со следами запекшейся крови. Остатки растрепанных огненно-рыжих волос на голове. Выражение ужаса, застывшее на изуродованном лице.  
Становится мучительно больно, когда он вот так смотрит на подобные тела. У них нет больше прошлого, настоящего или будущего. Их смерти ужасны, повезло, если умираешь сразу.  
Испания развернулся и пошел прочь, подальше, но смрадный гниющий запах будто преследовал его. Со всех сторон слышались стоны, вопли, мольбы о помощи, тихий шепот матерей своим детям. Не верится, но при таком раскладе улицы полны народа. Каждый делает вид, что ничего не случилось, ведь все в порядке, пока это не касается его. Все так же разносятся крики торговцев, привлекающих обывателя к своему товару, стук колес по каменной мостовой, голоса, сливающиеся в единый неразборчивый гул… И протяжные вопли «Ведьма!», доносящиеся то там, то там, со всех сторон. И снова заполыхают костры, улица мгновенно затихнет (горожане пойдут полюбоваться на сцену расправы), и в воздухе повиснет этот жуткий запах.  
С каждым разом он все сильнее въедался в кожу и волосы, оседал в легких пепельным налетом, заставлял по всему телу появляться ужасным ожогам, таким же, как у тех, кто уже испытал на себе костер. И в ушах все слышались эти предсмертные крики, особенно ночью.  
И молитвы, молитвы, молитвы…  
Но огонь – это еще не самое страшное. Они придумали множество способов выбить из человека признание в колдовстве. Жаровня, «Нюрнбергская дева», «Дочь дворника», дыба… и ко всему подходящее название. От одних их по телу пробегают мурашки неподдельного ужаса. Вот только Антонио своими глазами видел, как это происходит, слышал крики, чувствовал все их боль, до последней капли… но не мог остановиться – все смотрел и смотрел.  
Ноги сами понесли на площадь, хоть подсознание и твердило – не ходи. Там зрелище было еще более ужасающее. Люди, сотни их, болтающиеся на виселице, гниющие, разлагающиеся… И вороны, угольно-черные, которые, казалось, заполонили все небо, отчего то казалось черным. И солнца не видно. А посреди – огромная куча пепла, с торчащей посередине палкой. Отсюда трупы не снимают, их жгут до тех пор, пока кости не перемещаются с угольками, не осыплется…  
Слышаться приближающиеся голоса - озлобленные крики гудящей толпы. Монахи в красном тащат под руки девушку. Красивую, лет двадцати, с великолепной копной длинных густых волос…ярко-рыжего цвета. Теперь ясно, что ведьма. Она не кричит, не вырывается, покорно позволяет монаху привязать её к столбу так, что веревка пропитывается кровью.  
Пламя скользит по веткам и углям, извивается на ветру, словно облаченная в красные юбки танцовщица фламенко, постукивает кастаньетами. Когда первые языки пламени начинают касаться тела, ведьма не выдерживает – начинает кричать, молить о пощаде, но крик её закрывает рев толпы. Черный дым поднимается вверх, сливается в небе с воронами, победоносно каркающими со всех сторон. Запах горящего тела заполнил легкие.  
По пальцам медленно заструилась кровь. Сняв в ладони пропитанную бардовым перчатку, когда-то бывшую белой, Антонио увидел свежие ожоги угольно-черного цвета. Они расползались по коже, образуя замысловатые бесформенные пятна.  
Да, он знал, что огонь очищает душу ведьмы, что она попадет на небеса…Бог простит её, когда она пройдет очищение. И все же слишком невыносимо больно было внутри, будто он совершает ошибку, о которой будет сожалеть ещё долго. Будто каждый раз вместе с новой жертвой он проходит через огонь.  
Ветер поднял горящие искры в небо, заставил их кружиться в безумном вальсе сквозь дым, понес далеко-далеко вверх, подальше отсюда. Пламя ускоряло темп, извивалось все быстрее, мелькало перед глазами, трещало так, что поглощало и вопли толпы, и стоны, и карканье воронов и биение его собственного сердца. Но ведьма умрет еще до того, как досмотрит этот танец до конца.  
Огонь горит долго, озлобленно, лижет почерневшие кости. Вот зеваки уже расходятся по домам, а Антонио все смотрит и смотрит на пламя, и с каждой секундой становится все невыносимее.  
Улетевший в небо пепел привел с собой темно – синюю курчавую тучу, заслонившую собой солнце. Ни грома, ни молний – просто дождь, сначала робко засеменивший по мостовой, но скоро он перерастет в настоящий ливень. Капли падали в огонь, гасили разбушевавшееся пламя.  
\- Испания…  
Оборачиваться не обязательно, чтобы понять, кто стоит за спиной. Они снова пришли предлагать остановится. Будто не знают, что он не может. И он не хочет видеть их лица, сострадание в их глазах. Он знал, что ему сейчас скажут. И он не хотел, не мог больше слушать.  
\- Испания, хватит, остановись, - голос Франциска чуть дрожит, он тоже знает, что все слова – бесполезны, что они уже были сказаны сотню раз. Но ни он, ни Гилберт не могли ничего сделать.  
Антонио не слушал. Дождь смывал с его лица слезы и кровь, и за биением сердца остальные звуки медленно угасали. Испания не был уверен, нужны ли Ему такие жертвы. Он не был уверен, хуже он или лучше тех, кого так старательно сжигал.  
\- Absolvo te, - прошептал он хриплым, чуть дрожащим голосом. Сквозь разрывающую изнутри всепоглощающую, как это пламя, боль, он вдруг искренне и по-детски улыбнулся.

Прим.: Absolvo te (лат.) – отпускаю грехи твои.


	6. Chapter 6

Огонь, Дания/Финляндия,PG-13,ангст

Огонь.  
Да, Дания был похож на огонь. И не на какое-то печное пламя, горящее, пока в камин подкидывают дрова, потухающее, поддаваясь воле человека, дотлевающее тусклыми искорками в куче пепла. Нет, он был как лесной пожар. Разгорался в мгновение ока, стоит кому-то неосторожно кинуть в сухой торфяник недокуренную сигарету. Разгорался, с каждой секундой все сильнее и сильнее, от маленького красного язычка до огромного беспощадного пожарища, уничтожающего все на своем пути, поглощающего все без разбору, оставляя за собой пепел и обгоревшие до неузнаваемости тела.  
А еще Дания – эгоист и собственник.  
Тино знал – его считают вещью, домашней собачкой, которая будет бегать за хозяином и вертеть хвостиком ради куска сахара. Его считают красивой фарфоровой куклой, хрупкой, но с пустотой внутри. Да, именно – безвольной, готовой подчиниться любым приказам куклой, без мыслей, сердца и эмоций.  
Тино знал это, но никак не мог понять, чем же заслужил такое отношение. Пытался, но не мог. Каждый раз, смотря на Данию, он видел огонь, танцующий в стеклянной оболочке глаз. Видел и боялся, что это пламя сожжет его дотла.  
И его улыбка. Тино мог поклясться, что дьявол улыбается точно так же, скаля белые зубы и щуря горящие глаза. Ненависть, агрессия, предвкушение битвы, жажда крови, желание разорвать на части – вот что было в той улыбке. Всегда одно и то же, будто натянутая на лицо маска. Искренности – ни капли. Только огонь.  
«Дьявол есть дьявол», - зло цедит Норвегия. Опять, наверное, схлопотал. За что? Да и не важно это. На полу, где только что прошел Дания, отпечаталась дорожка кровавых следов. Видно, не зажили раны прошлых сражений.  
Дания шипит и пытается стащить с себя пропитанные алым бинты. Пытается, но вот только руки не слушаются, немеют, будто с мороза. А там же спина – одна большая рана, Бервальд очень старался, чтобы превратить её в порубленные куски мяса.  
\- Дания… - шепчет застывший в дверях Тино. Голос какой-то слишком тихий, хриплый, и в горле почему-то комок встал. Ответом – тишина, только судорожное сбившееся дыхание.  
\- Давайте лучше я… - все так же шепчет Финляндия и, не дожидаясь ответа, присаживается на пол перед потухшим камином. Аккуратно снимает бинт, промывает раны, стараясь не смотреть Дании в глаза. Тино знает – его сейчас пристально изучает этот дьявольский взгляд, и от осознания этого становится вдруг невыносимо жарко, будто вблизи огня, и руки почему-то начинают подрагивать.  
\- Все…- еле слышно говорит финн, наложив бинты. И все-таки поднимает голову, готовый увидеть всепоглощающее беспощадное пламя. И вздрагивает.  
Они голубые. У Дании голубые, как сами небеса глаза, кажется, что сейчас там отразятся облака и лучи солнца. А еще он улыбается, по-настоящему, искренне, как никогда больше не улыбался. Тино боится пошевелиться, боится вдохнуть, спугнуть мгновенье. Не двигается, не моргает, совсем как фарфоровая кукла.  
А потом он чувствует, как сильные руки притягивают его, чувствует горячие прикосновения губ на шее, сладкий запах полевых цветов… И вспоминает, что огонь может не только уничтожать – он может согревать.  
А Дания определенно был похож на огонь.


	7. Chapter 7

Ienīst, Россия/Латвия, G, ангст

\- Ты чего такой кислый? – Россия слащаво, фальшивенько так лыбится и не по-доброму треплет Латвию по макушке. Голос такой добренький-добренький, а глаза холодные, будто сделанные изо льда, и такого ненормального фиалкового цвета, от которого внутри кровь застывает.  
Райвис уже слишком долго боялся Брагинского, казалось, всю жизнь. И мало по малу этот страх начинал улетучиваться. Нет, Латвия не поборол его, просто неконтролируемый ужас превратился в такую же неконтролируемую ненависть. Ненависть за каждую минуту, каждую секунду, проведенную в рабстве, каждую бессонную ночь, за каждую каплю алкоголя, отравляющего сознание в надежде справиться с нервами*. Ненависть каждой клеточкой мозга, до дрожи, до неконтролируемого желания взять и набить Брагинскому морду, стереть эту пластмассовую улыбку с его лица. Не раз его одолевало это желание, и как одержимый, Райвис доставал из-под кровати пистолет, просовывал в дуло блестящую пулю, и, не слыша ничего за гулким биением сердца, подходил к двери в комнату России и…и останавливался, не в силах пересечь порог. Дрожащая рука отпускала оружие, и оно падало на пол, а за ним падал на колени и сам Латвия, пытаясь контролировать слезы бессилия и злобы. Раз за разом, снова и снова пытался, но переступить порог, будто он был высокой стеной, но не мог, снова и снова в самый последний момент останавливаемый вопросом «А что я могу? Что я могу против него?». И так не разу не находил ответа.  
А потом однажды случилось это. Тогда в доме России царила непередаваемая атмосфера паники. Четырнадцать республик (не считая самого Ивана) нервно носились по этажам, невнятно бормотали каждый на своем, переговаривались. В уголке Торис что-то втирал по телефону, судя по всему, Польше, то и дело срываясь на истеричный крик. Наталья, непривычно тихая, тихонько всхлипывала, теребила в руках носовой платок в бесполезных попытках успокоиться. И Райвис, которому мгновенно передалась эта паника, хрипло, чужим, чуть дрожащим голосом спросил, не ожидая ответа:  
\- Что случилось?  
Но ответ последовал. Твердым, тихим, но умудряющимся быть услышанным в этом беспорядочном жужжании голосом, без каких либо эмоций вообще, будто обесцвеченным.  
\- Война случилась, Райвис.  
Латвия поднял голову и, встретившись взглядом с глазами России, вдруг почувствовал не панику, а настоящий страх. Не перед Брагинским, но перед тем выражением бесконечной усталости в глубине этих будто обесцвеченных глаз. И вся ненависть, накопленная годами, точно так же обесцветилась в одно мгновение, сменившееся неизвестно откуда взявшимся чувством жалости и…чего-то большего?

* Я ничего не придумывала, все придумал Химаруя.


	8. Chapter 8

Флешмоб, Америка/Япония, PG, юмор

На самом деле Кику Хонда со свойственной ему японской педантичностью всегда делал все по точному плану. Когда он, скажем, ходил в магазин, он планировал это за два-три дня, это же правило касалось и остального. В тайне Япония предполагал, что эта педантичность передалась ему от Германии.  
Но это еще не так страшно. Страшно становится, когда кто-нибудь, а точнее босс Японии, внезапно прибегает к нему с воплями не столь цензурными, которые на литературном языке звучали как «Быстрее лети в Америку!». Потому что это не по плану.  
И это заставляет Кику нервничать. Сразу же появляются такие вопросы как: зачем? почему? кому это выгодно? За что это ему, в конце концов?! Но, к сожалению, босс не имел привычки производить четкого инструктажа, ему ближе было впихнуть бедного Японию в самолет, мотивируя тем, что на месте ему все объяснят.  
Стоит ли вообще говорить о том, что перелет из Японии в Америку, который, к слову, не пять минут длиться, мало того, что идет вразрез с графиком, так еще и полностью рушит его?  
Короче говоря, если бы Кику не был столь культурным, он бы, безусловно, сильно расширил запас японского матерного языка.

На самом деле Кику Хонда был очень вежливым, и никогда бы не зашел без спросу в чужой дом. Но когда стоишь полчаса под проливным дождем, безрезультатно названивая в дверь, другого выхода просто нет. К тому же, она была не заперта – Альфред был одним из тех двоих, кто не считает нужным такой аксессуар, как замок. Вторым был Россия, очевидно потому, что никто в здравом уме и трезвой памяти никогда бы к нему даже не сунулся. Америка же тупо забывал. Впрочем, это вполне в его репертуаре.  
Япония, тихо шепча в пустоту извинения, шмыгнул в дом. Обстановка с прошлого его визита так и не изменилась – вещи все также были разбросаны на полу, образуя художественный беспорядок, причем, кажется, даже на тех же местах. Иногда Кику казалось, что именно в доме Альфреда находится черная дыра – все, что попадало туда, рисковало затеряться среди многочисленных предметов быта. Мда, что уж поделаешь, если Альфред не утруждал себя такой роскошью, как уборка. Ну, разве что раз в два- три десятилетия соберется с силами, да и то ничего не выйдет – то ему надо, это у него ностальгию вызывает… Впрочем, в итоге все оказывалось в легендарной американской кладовке, где и мирно покрывалось пылью. Возможно, именно там находились такие полезные вещи, как мозг Италии, кулинарные умения Артура и совесть России.  
К слову, раз уж речь зашла про Америку…  
Кику уже долго бороздил просторы его дома, но хозяина так и не обнаружил. И это напрягало еще больше, чем все остальное вместе взятое. Хотя, скорее всего он обитал в комнате, носящей таинственное название «кабинет». Ну, учитывая темперамент Альфреда, несложно было догадаться, что кабинет – это такое место, доверху забитое разнообразными компьютерами и прочей техникой, которые используются далеко не для работы. Туда, собственно, Япония и направился.

На самом деле Кику Хонда не был извращенцем, несмотря даже на то, что понятие «яой» изобрели у него. Нет, правда, не был. Но сами посудите, какая еще может быть реакция у нормального человека, когда…  
Когда Америка с удивительно заинтересованным выражением лица, методично проводит языком по клавиатуре, и при этом от упорства у него на щеках появился такой милый румянец…  
Япония, наверно, долго бы наблюдал за этим процессом, если бы Альфред не поднял голову и не заметил бы его боковым зрением.  
\- Опа, Кику! – с привычными жизнерадостными интонациями сказал он, - Ты прикинь, я тут такой флешмоб надыбал, представляешь, нужно написать свой ник губами, ладонью и, представь, языком!.. Ээээ…Кику…у тебя кровь из носа идет…  
\- А? Что?


End file.
